


The Wolf Among Us: Retold, Season 1, Episode 1

by L_is_tired



Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [3]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby acts like a dog/wolf, Canon Rewrite, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slow Burn, for bigby and woody, in where i keep the parts i like and throw away the rest, woody will have a redemption arc and HE'LL LIKE IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: Bigby Wolf is the Sheriff of Fabletown, New York. It's a tough job for the former menace of fables, and it gets even tougher once a murder turns up at his doorstep.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/The Woodsman, Faith (The Wolf Among Us)/Bigby Wolf
Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840972
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_ Once upon a time in New York City, there lived a community of fairy tale characters known as Fabletown… _

That one probably wouldn’t sit right with the folks around here, huh? I smash the backspace key and try to think of a different name.

_ Story place. _

__ Goddammit. I shove my laptop closed to muse in silence. I’ve never been much for creativity, but Snow says it might help me think. I don’t see it working. The phone rings and I pick it up, hoping its some good news. Like that ever happens… I know it’s a stretch, but just once could I get a call saying ‘happy birthday Bigby! Did you shave?’ ‘Why yes, every day, twice in the Summer. I have to keep calling Flyswatter to unclog the pipes.’ But it’s never casual chats. I guess I’m too scary for that. 

I put the receiver to my ear, and Toad’s loud voice greets me. “Bigby, come quick! Woodsman’s actin’ up again, makin’ a big fuss! Bloody arse is gonna stomp right through me ceilin’, he is, tossin’ shit around.” He huffed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

“I’ll be over soon, try and keep calm.” I smack a cigarette out of the pack and stick it between my lips. Have they always been this chapped? I should drink some water… I hung up the phone and went outside to go hail a cab.

The taxi driver had on the weather, it felt a bit redundant to hear that this June was hot, seeing that I was trying to fight the urge to let my tongue loll out and pant. At least the air conditioner’s fixed before this heatwave, I feel sorry for the folks who live in the shitty apartment complex Toad owns.

We stop in front of the building, I get out and cover my fare, intending to take a walk home, since the breeze was making things more tolerable. Hey, maybe if I’m lucky, it might rain.

I walk in, taking a drag from my cigarette to keep calm, despite who I’ll have to confront. Toad is looking up the stairs anxiously, still noticeably lacking a glamour.

“Call for a TV repairman?” I joke, trying to keep things lighthearted.

“Shit… Hey, Bigby. I know I ain’t got a glamour on, but things’re tight, mate. I just stepped out for a moment to see if anythin’s escalatin’ outside the apartment.” He sounds almost pleading. As much as I hate landlords, I can’t help but feel for the guy. “I just need more time, then me and Junior will be glamoured to the nines, honest.”

“... No harm done tonight, but… Watch yourself. If a Mundie wants to move in and sees you, we’re all fucked. Understood? There’s a farm for a reason, Toad…” I can’t help but wonder if I’m being too harsh.

“Bigby, you can’t honestly expect me to live up there with those animals…” He said. The anthropomorphic toad. I raise an eyebrow in response, and he continues “The price just keeps risin’ mate, I’m barely keepin’ this shithole afloat as it is, I just need more time…”

Yeah, I felt that myself. If it wasn’t for Crane and Snow, I’d probably be at the farm in some solitary pen now. “Look, if I have some free time, I’ll see if I can convince someone to lower the price.” As if I had connections like that. He’s probably fucked, but I don’t want him to tell his kid that if he doesn’t have to, and the worst that can happen is they say no, right?

“Y’d really do that, Bigby?” His eyes seem to glimmer with hope “Y’know what, I may have been wrong about ya mate…”

I can’t help but smile as I go up the stairs, before it quickly fades when I hear the Woodsman arguing with someone. 

“Fuck you!” A woman shouts as I head up. 

There’s a matchbook on the floor… The cover’s torn off. I pocket it and knock on the door. It won’t do much good, but… It’s polite. Unlike the things he’s saying in there. ‘Oh, what a big mouth you have!’ ‘All the more to get in trouble with, my dear.’ Things quiet down for a moment, but no answer. I knock again and open the door.

“Goddamn you!” Woody shouts at a woman I’ve never seen before. She looks battered, bruises crawling up her arm and face- … He hit her. He just hit her right fuckin’ in front of me. No more Mr. Nice wolf.

“Hey hey hey-” I warn, pinning Woody against the wall with a growl.

“You’ve got something on your face…” The woman spoke calmly. I’m amazed by her composure after being smacked around so much. 

“Fuck’re you talkin’ about-” She spits blood in his eye. I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t trying to hold him still.

“All right, what’s goin’ on here?” I ask, trying to mediate. That drunk asshole headbutts me in response. I groaned, stumbling back and nearly tripping over a bottle on the floor.

“What’re you gonna fuckin’ do, wolf? Dress in her clothes and get cut open again?” Woody tries to loom over me. Is he trying to embarrass me? It isn’t working. Oh, he’s going in for a punch.

By some miracle, I catch his wrist and shout “This is your _last_ warning. Keep it up and I won’t have any choice but to put you down.” So, of course, he has to respond with:

“Put me down, huh? That’s not how it went last time, Wolf.” He fought back against me.

“Yeah, well… This isn’t last time.” And as soon as I say that, he slammed me against a nearly empty bookshelf. Maybe this would be like last time after all…

“Guess you forgot your history, wolf… let me give you a refresher!” He growled, swinging his axe. I duck down in time and tackle him, grabbing him around the waist. 

“I know you better, now. And you being drunk off your ass helps.” I can’t help but be a bit cocky, pinning him down under my weight. Maybe it’s the touch starvation, but looking down at him makes my chest feel weird. I try to ignore it, turning to the lady “Gh- Miss, you should really get going-”

“I can’t until I get what’s mine.” She sat on what I now realize to be a bed frame without a mattress. Does he really live like this? Should I be worried?

Woody shoved me off of him and into an exposed pipe leading to his ‘kitchen’ sink. I held my head, trying to remain fighting as Woody went to get his floor lamp, holding it like a weapon. I go to grip it and prevent him from more collateral and… wolfateral damage. Look, I never said I was a comedian.

“Let go, you damn dog.” He slurred his words as I tried to shake it out of his hands. Succeeding and wrenching him forward, I stomped his knee.

“You’re really asking for it tonight, old pal.” I try to laugh, but it only comes in wheezes. Let’s just hope that I while I huff and puff, I can blow this guy down. I pick him up by the collar and shove him into a bookshelf, trying to tire him out enough he’ll give the lady whatever it was he owed. But of course, the bastard has to go get the axe.

He woozily struck at me, jamming the blade into the crappy wood floors and letting me grab it by the handle, our hands brushing together. Damn it- Maybe I’ll say I’m tipsy too, if anybody notices. What’s wrong with me? I’m not some pretty girl starring in a romance novel, I’m a goddamn wolf sheriff bastard who can’t remember to get up and clean the apartment.

I shove the butt of the axe handle into his stomach, knocking him down. Why isn’t he tired yet? I’m tired. He tires to get up, and I think I broke his nose. Sorry, Woody.

“You don’t wanna at least wait outside, miss?” I try again with the lady.

“I  _ really _ need it soon.” She responds cooly.

Woody held his nose as blood seeped between his fingers. “Yer not geddin’ shit, bidch” He wobbled from where he sat. And just like that, my sympathy is out the window again. He always has to ruin it by being such a raging misogynist, huh?

“Say that word… One more time…” My tone is cold, I want to scare him out of being an asshole.

“What? Bidch?” He blew his nose, right before I kicked him in the jaw.

“God, I don’t envy you. I don’t envy being you. Your heart is shriveled and you’re gonna die alone. And I won’t come to the funeral.” I hear myself saying as I turn to face the lady again, trying to calm down a little.

“What’re you doing here with this asshole?” I asked, doing my best to take the edge off my voice.

She inspects her bruises in her compact mirror, sighing softly “These lips are sealed…” What does that… Mean? “I just want my money, then I can go have even more of a shitty night.”

“Are you okay, though?” I look at all the marks Woody left on her, wondering if there’s something I could do to prevent that fucker from doing anything like this again.

“I’m… Hunky-dory, thanks for asking.” She responded sarcastically, trying to cover her bruises with powder foundation, it… Didn’t work well. I’d offer concealer if I had any on me.

“... What’s your name?” I asked next, wanting to call her something else besides ‘lady’ in my head.

“Whatever you want it to be, handsome.” She chuckled dryly. Dammit, did she really have to go and call me handsome? Fuck, she’s giggling at me. “Cute blush, ‘big bad wolf’.” She air-quoted.

“Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be, please? Why was he hitting you, anyway?”

Her posture shifted from lazy confidence to a much more defensive stance. “He asked me if I knew who he was, I said I didn’t, he started hitting me. You showed up, broke his jaw. That cover it?” I winced, the full weight of my actions catching up to me.

And of course, the bastard just  _ has _ to chime in. “I’m the Woodsman, you whore…” I think he said. It’s hard to tell when his nose and jaw are both broken.

“Hey, Woody, let the grownups talk or I won’t let you get a happy meal, okay?” I snarked, turning back to her.

But of course, he just has to go and set his jaw straight, sit up, and start rambling. “I saved little red riding hood from this monster. I cut him open, filled his belly fulla stones. I tossed him in the river and watched him sink!” His pride in these words made me ache inside. Not sadness, just anger. Just because he was the good guy then doesn’t excuse him now.

“Would you excuse me for a moment, miss?” I asked her, and she nodded, encouraging me.

And the next thing I knew, we were crashing out the window and onto Toad’s car, partially crushing it. Sorry, Mr. Toad… I laid there for a moment as my back locked up under me, staring up at the grimy streetlamp. I try to sit up, when I see Toad staring at the remains of his car in disbelief.

“Hey, Toad…” I try to greet him, my mouth dry as a desert.

“M-my car…” He whimpered in response.

I work on sitting up with a groan. “Yeah… Give me a second.” 

Mr. Toad folded his arms, expression sour. “Oh, no, by all means. Take your time. Wouldja like a bloody pillow while you’re at it?” 

“Sorry about the car. We ended up going out the window. You… Have insurance, right?” 

Mr. Toad inhaled sharply. “I can’t be mad. I called you over, and you came, and you technically helped, I can’t be mad-”

“You can be a little mad” I offer, rubbing my head and trying to pick glass out of my hair.

“ _ What the fuck, Bigby…” _ He stamped his foot on the sidewalk.

Hopefully, that makes him feel better. I get to my feet and dust off, looking for Woody. I find his fist with my face. Job well done, Bigby. Ow. 

He drags me and pins me against a glass poster case, advertising some movie I wouldn’t have the time or money to see, trying to choke me out. I gasp for air, trying to choke him back, to shove him away. He pushes me up higher, biting my finger. I start to feel dizzy.I haphazardly paw at him to let go as I choke.

“I know you’re in there, wolf…” He stared into my eyes as my vision grew spotty. He wanted me to drop my glamour. “Let me put you out of your misery…” He coaxed, as my struggling slowed. “That’s right, you little mongrel. You’re nothin’ but a mutt playin’ at being a man.” And I started to lose vision, I proved him right. The glamour on my eyes fell, I could tell by the miserable tingling sensation. He seemed pleased. And then he seemed to have an axe in his head.

As he fell over, I dropped to my feet, seeing my heroine. She looked at my eyes, I couldn’t tell if she was scared or intrigued. I blinked hard, trying to return my glamour to normal, before anyone else saw. We met eyes once again, before hearing the drunk piece of shit trying to crawl away. He barely got a step in before collapsing again, letting the lady search him.

“Thanks…” I mumble, exhausted.

She paused for a moment, looking up at me with her soft hazel eyes. “Don’t mention it.” She resumed searching. “I’m just going to get what he owes me and be off… Were you all right back there? I mean, your eyes, and the teeth, didn’t seem like it was supposed to happen.”

“Not if I can avoid it.” I wiped the blood off my lips. I guess I didn’t notice my teeth were reverting too.

She stopped her search, staring at the pocket change Woody had in his pocket. She tossed them at the street in frustration. “Great…” She huffed, kicking his limp body.

“Guy’s got an axe in his brain, I don’t think he’ll be feeling that anytime soon.” I dig around in my pockets, checking to see if I brought my keys.

“It’s more for me. He’ll be fine.” She set her jaw, throwing in another for good measure when he tried to move again. “I guess it’s a good thing fables are hard to kill.”

I stare down at Woody, at the axe in his head. She couldn’t have taken him head-on, but she was clever enough to find a good opening. I’ve always admired women who could think quickly, or maybe I’m just envious.

The lady straightens the choker around her neck and fetches her purse. I get to work pulling the axe out of Woody’s head as she starts to walk off, the smell of tobacco and the faint sound of a lighter failing told me she had gotten herself a cigarette. I hurry to catch up, looking through my wallet properly, and getting out my own lighter. When she slows down, focusing more on making the thing work, I flick my own on and offer it to her. She leaned down to set in on fire, smoke starting to spill.

“Thanks.” She nodded at me, exhaling as she relaxed. I start to think. If she needed money for her boss, maybe I could explain the situation and prevent her from any trouble.

“So, who’re you working for? Really?” I try again, now that things have settled.

She looks up at me, in a way I could only guess as longing. “These lips are sealed, sorry.” I can’t help but wonder what that means. NDA, maybe? “... Hey, do you like my ribbon?” She asked quietly, her smile catching me off guard as she gestured to it.

“Beautiful. Is it velvet?” I lean forward to get a better look.

“Close, I think it’s velour.” She tapped the ash from her cigarette.

I study her face as she takes a drag, a sense of familiarity overtaking me. “... I feel like we’ve met before.”

“Probably have. Everyone in the old country met each other at some point or another. But things change, I guess.” She shrugged. “Good luck with that guy, wouldn’t be surprised if he has an axe to grind tomorrow.” I must’ve had a look on my face, because she suppressed a smile “That wasn’t intentional, sorry.”

I laughed weakly as she started to walk away, before I reach for her, brushing her hand with my own. “... How much did he owe you?”

“A hundred.”

I reached for my wallet. “I’m guessing it’d be bad if you showed up empty-handed, right?”

She turned to look at me, seeming like she knew where I was headed. “I’ll be fine.”

My heart sank as I counted the money I had on me. “Fifty eight… It’ll help, right?” I hand it to her.

“No, really, it’s okay. You’ve done enough.” She shook her head.

“Please just take it?” I try not to whine, wanting to go home, order takeout, and pass out.

She took it with a small sigh, tucking it into her shirt. “.., You got me out of a bad situation there. Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll still need a statement.” I scratched the back of my neck.

“I need to go drop off what I have…” She glanced to the side, looking tired too.

“Meet me back at my office, then?”

She chuckled, taking another drag. “It’s a little late for an office visit, Sheriff. I’ll swing by your apartment instead.” Oh christ, a lady at my wreck of an apartment? I’d need to keep up pretty fast, depending on where it was she worked… Wait a second-

“How do you know where I-”

“You live in the smallest apartment at the Woodlands, we all know that.” Ah lovely, I always like staying awake from paranoia.

“My office will be fine.” It’s the cleanest place I can call my own.

“Okay, Bigby” She laughed softly. “You should go get cleaned up. You look like shit.” She gently pet my face, making me melt in her hand. I can’t help myself, getting a big dumb grin on my face. I think this is how my brethren got domesticated.

She laughed, kissing my nose, before her expression turned more serious. “Hey… I need to tell you something… You’re not as bad as everyone says you are.” And she kissed me goodbye.

I… I’ve never really heard someone say that to me before. I feel like I’m floating. Or like I might puke. She didn’t seem like she was lying, either. Maybe… Maybe I am turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

I head home on foot to the Woodlands, enjoying the most peace you can get at Central park since it’s probably well after midnight. The air is thick with smog from such a big state like this, and I can’t help but miss the old Country. I could see the stars, sense my mother’s spirit. Not here, though. Not anymore.

I can smell perfume as I reach the ornate gates of the Woodlands, the kind people buy when they want to seem richer than they actually are. It never made sense to me, knowing who wore it. 

“No walking on the grass. There’s a sign right there.” I try to act like I don’t know it’s Beauty since people get nervous when I recognize their scent.

“I’ll be sure to send her an apology.” Beauty steps out from behind the tree she chose to hide behind.

“You’re out pretty late, aren’t you?” I do my best to reflect the concern I felt inside, and try to ignore the hurt I felt from people hiding from me still.

“Is there some sort of curfew in place, Sheriff?” She asked, getting a bit snippy as she hugs herself tightly. She’s hiding something. But I guess we all are. Before I can say anything, she checks the delicate wristwatch she wore. “Dammit, I’m late. Can you haul me in later?”

Ouch… “Is something wrong? You seem upset.” I try instead, wanting to understand why she was so defensive.

“Nothing’s wrong, just… Please don’t tell the Beast you saw me, okay? He worries too much as it is, and it’d make things much easier.” She slumped, her posture falling from that of a Princess to one of a tired woman trying to make things work. But her life is perfect, at least I think. She has a beautiful apartment, a loving and beefy husband, probably a cleaning service, what could trouble her?

Against my better judgment and suspicions, I smile. “I promise. Good night.” I catch myself searching for more of what that lady gave me. Approval, touch, a sense of belonging. I don’t get much of it this time, but I understand why. I’m just Snow White’s big scary dog everyone’s too polite to mention freaks them out.

“Thank you, Bigby. I’ll explain it all to you later.” She opened the gates. She probably wouldn’t, but the sentiment is nice. She pauses, a gentle smile on her face. “Thank you, Bigby, for trusting me.” I don’t but thank you. Smiles are a sight I could get used to.

I enter the lobby of the apartment complex, letting myself pant in relief at the cool air conditioning that greeted me. I could almost imagine what my mom saw in my dad.

“Evening, Grimble. Shirking hard or hardly shirking?” I ask the sleeping security guard. When I became Sheriff, I took it upon myself to study as many fables as I could. I ended up passing out in the Mayor’s office a few pages in, but I’m pretty sure Grimble was a troll who didn’t like goats.

I check my mailbox more out of habit than anything else. I already know there’s nothing, but I keep going, keep sticking my name decal back on the box and trudge on. Still, I can’t help but feel like the building itself is rejecting me, like it knows I don’t belong in a nice place like this.

Still though, I’m grateful Snow let me stay. I’m close to my office, close to her, and I’ve got a nice bottle of whiskey sweetly calling to me. I press the elevator button and get in, ready to doze off to the muzak.

“Bigby!” Beast called, rushing down the stairs and holding the elevator open, keeping me from my brief nap. “Have you seen Beauty anywhere? Pass her on the way in?”

Oh boy, time to lie. I sure do fucking _love_ doing that… “Nope. Sorry.” I shrug, hoping I convinced him.

“Oh… Thanks anyway.” Beast loosely clasped his hands in front of himself. God, he looks miserable, being kept in the dark. I shouldn’t play both sides like this, I should just stay out of it all. And yet…

“Something up? You okay?” I can hear myself asking.

“I think she’s hiding something from me… I don’t know what it could be, but she’s been so… So distant.” Beast frowned, his expression painted in the fear of losing someone he loved.

“Maybe she’s just going to get you a surprise? Got an occasion coming up?” I try to lift his spirits, my guilty conscious not letting me go home without offering some peace.

“... If we do, I hope I didn’t forget- I- I gotta check my calendar, thanks, Bigby!” He ran upstairs, letting me ride the elevator now. I hoped that maybe I was right and that she was really planning a surprise, but after years and years, you get a bit cynical.

I unlock my door and shuffle in, immediately panting as it becomes apparent I forgot to crack a window in here. A month or so ago, something with my air conditioning broke, but I can’t really afford to fix it, and I know Snow would try to pay for it, so I leave it alone and look forward to Fall. I set my keys on the table and loosen my tie even more than it had already gotten.

I crack the window in the kitchen and splash some water on my face before I get to ‘dinner’. I stick my face in the fridge for a moment to get a bit of relief, when the smell of old takeout scraps hit me. I’m too tired to deal with it, no matter how miserable it makes me. I grab the whiskey bottle and a glass and head to the… I don’t know, it’s the place where I sit and nap to dumb sitcoms. But of course, my favorite chair had to be occupied by Colin, one of the pigs I tormented when I was younger. He’s sleeping pretty peacefully, too.

If I knew I wouldn’t wake up too sore to move, I’d let him stay, but I have work to do, so I try to nudge him awake as gently as possible. “Colin?”

Colin yawned, blinking sleepily at me. “Hey, Bigby… I’m in your chair, huh?”

“Sorry to say it, but yeah.” I echoed his yawn as he got up, stretching and looking at me expectantly. I lay a pillow on the floor for him to rest on and take out my pack of cigarettes, sticking one in my mouth.

“Got a smoke?” Colin kneaded his pillow a bit before getting comfortable. I stick one in his mouth and light it for him. “Thanks. Couple thousand more of these and we’ll be even on that house.”

I’ve been apologizing for that for years, but I don’t think he believes me. I just sink down and groan. “This can’t keep happening. You gotta quit sneaking off the Farm like this.”

“The fresh air and sunshine pitch they sell you on is bullshit, Bigby. I didn’t come all the way here from the Homelands to end up in a prison. Don’t send me back.” Or maybe he’s just mad they don’t let you smoke at the farm…

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic? Good food every day, less smog than here. I won’t this time, but there are rules for a reason. And you bet your bacon if you wander into a Mundy store next time you take a little shopping trip, you aren’t gonna have much other options.” When I say it like that, I kinda wish I could go there, if there wasn’t people who needed me. I poured myself a drink and he gets the kind of look he always does. I know he’s gonna worm his way into getting a drink, but I still try to resist.

“That for me?” He smiled, trying to play cute.

“Nope.” I try to ignore his face as I take a sip.

“That house didn’t blow itself down, Bigby.” Colin started to work his little guilt magic on me.

“It could’ve. It was made of straw.” I ash my cigarette, staring at the floor.

Colin laid at my feet with a sigh. “Oh, I guess. I just feel like… Well, if you wanna prove to everyone you’re different now so bad, you would’ve… Guess I was wrong, though.”

There it fucking is. “Can you just… Wait until I’ve gotten some sleep? I’ve got an important meeting tonight.”

“Oh, a big important meeting huh? More important than helping out an old friend?” Colin sighed, rolling over to face away from me. “I take it all back. This is why everybody hates you.”

I know they do, I know they do but the news is still a shock to my system. Sometimes I wonder if it was better to just starve to death back then instead of following my nose to easy prey. But then again… If I did, I wouldn’t have been able to save Snow back then, or that lady earlier… I shelf this thought process for now and let out a puff of smoke. “... They all hate me?” I act like I don’t know, maybe because it’s easier, maybe just because I’m a liar. Can’t tell anymore.

“No, not really. Hate’s the wrong word, I guess. They fear you more than anything. You ate a lotta people back in your day…” Were it anyone else, I’d think this retraction was out of pity, but Colin doesn’t do that. I’m too tired to figure out this stuff, honestly.

“... I thought we were all supposed to have a fresh start. Am I just not doing enough?” 

“All right, enough of the pity party. Yeah, people’re scared of you, it ain’t fair, but it’s real. Just look at your hands.” Colin gestured to my battered knuckles. “Who’d you get in a fight with? Not a mundy, right?”

“Of course not a Mundy.” I can’t help but huff. “I was doing my job, believe it or not. Domestic disturbance escalated, he was hitting on a lady because he’s a fuckin’ narcissist, I stopped him.”

“... With your fists.” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“I’d love to just talk it out, but he was drunk, pissed, **_and hitting a woman._ **” I growl in warning. “It’s not easy, trying to keep a bunch of nearly immortal angry people from ripping each other to shreds. How do you think this works?”

“I dunno. How?” Colin got comfortable

“By being big, and being bad.” I close my eyes, contemplating this statement before Colin’s sudden burst of laughter brought me out of it.

“Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a total edge-lord. ‘By being _big_ , and being _bad._ ’ That’s embarrassing, Bigby. Is this how you act when you’re out? I bet you were shitty to everyone you came across tonight.” Colin took a big breath of smoke to illustrate.

I guess I am embarrassed, especially because I’ve been saving that line for a long time. I try to defend myself from all of this, mostly because I’m too exhausted for the mental crisis right now. “There was someone I was nice to, tonight. I don’t know her name, but-”

“Wonderful fuckin’ example.” Colin rolled his eyes at me. “Life’s better with friends, Bigby, and we got stupidly long lives. You like playing the lone wolf but I’ve seen ya. I’ve seen how you look at Snow, how you hug pillows like they’re people. It’s not subtle, Bigby. You’re _lonely._ ”

God, way to kick a man while he’s down… I try to put that one on hold along with all the rest of the things I need to think about and just groan. “Would you shut up? I need to sleep.”

“Well maybe if my throat wasn’t so parched I wouldn’t have to keep talking.” Colin crossed his hooves.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” I grumble, setting the glass of whiskey on the floor “Just please let me rest…” 

“Thanks, Bigby.” Colin started slurping it up as I let my eyes shut finally. That wasn’t worth the trouble at all, and now I gotta think about my character and cry in front of the mirror later. But for now, I finally get immersed in a deep, comforting sleep.

Until someone was knocking at my door. It’s probably the lady, I figure as I get up to answer.

“Who the hell is that? Your meeting?” Colin blinked, who apparently had also fallen asleep.

“I told you, I didn’t catch her name.” I shove some trash out of view from the doorway.

Colin giggles at that, leaning back “Ohh, lucky you. Does uh… Does Snow know you’re having ‘meetings’ with other ladies?”

“ **_Colin._ ** Me and Snow aren’t like that.” I growl. “Snow doesn’t do romance anymore, and I don’t see her that way. Now, will you be quiet? This is strictly bu-” The door swung open, and speak of the devil, Snow is there. “... Hey Snow.”

She looked worried. Her deep blue eyes are laced with concern and her posture speaks of trying to suppress grief. “Bigby, come with me.”

I follow her, leaving Colin behind to think whatever he wants to of us. Snow’s worried, so I’m worried. Her pace is faster than normal, but I catch up pretty quickly. “Snow? What’s wrong?”

She doesn’t answer at first, just focusing on speed walking through the halls to the elevator. When I ask again, she shakes her head. “These walls are paper-thin. Wait until we’re outside.”

And so I wait, having the most stressful elevator ride of my fucking life. When we get to the lobby, the smell of Grimble’s security jacket is gone, and I see a dark mass outside on the steps. I go outside to check it out, crouching to remove the jacket when I see…

The lady. Her head severed off her body, and her eyes staring dully at nothing, anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve been well acquainted with death from a very young age. I’ve witnessed and brought death wherever I went, but it only got a bit easier to see. But seeing her. Her lifeless skin and eyes, mouth hanging agape… I feel like I’m back when I was a pup, when I saw death the very first time.

I was born in the Winter, on the Solstice. My father met my mother in the Summer, stayed this season, and the Autumn, but left for the winter. My mother was devastated. She did her best to care for us, always stuck up for me when I was picked on for being the runt, right up until she died of heartbreak. I tried seven times to give that fucker a piece of my mind, and every single time he won. I promised myself I wouldn’t think about it anymore, but shit like this? I get a fire in my soul again. Whoever did this, I won’t let them get away.

I didn’t even realize I was crying until Snow gently pet my shoulder and asked “Did you know this girl? She isn’t a Mundy… Right?”

I shake my head, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. “She… I didn’t really get to know her. I think she was a… Just a girl.” I didn’t get to know much, after all, as sad as that fact made me.

“I don’t recognize her… I thought I knew all the fables.” Snow frowned, rubbing my back in the same way she always does, I’m guessing to calm me down.

I try to hold back my nausea, thankful I didn’t eat anything when I got home. “The Woodsman attacked her. I stepped in, then he got an axe to the head from her. He was still kicking afterward, though.”

Snow gasped, taking a small step back. “You don’t think he…?”

“I don’t think anything, yet.” I pushed her eyes closed as carefully as I can. Maybe that way she can get some rest. “Tell me what happened. Every detail.”

“There’s not much to tell. I left the office, walked past Grimble, and saw her. I wasn’t even sure what I was looking at at first, honestly. I came to get you right away afterward.” She adjusted her blazer, blinking hard. “Bigby… Did one of us do this?”

It’d almost have to be, wouldn’t it? Mundy folks would have a lot of trouble going after a fable. But then again… “There hasn’t been a murder in Fabletown in a long time.”

“All the more reason not to start a panic before we know what’s going on.” She stroked my hair again, moving closer to the gates just in case there were onlookers who might see the crime scene. “Have a look around. We don’t have much time before people will start passing through here.” That’s the best news I could’ve heard about this, getting to work without cops in my way. Just me and my prey.

I start with what’s been bugging me since the moment I saw her like this. The cut. It’s too clean to be any regular attack. It’d either have to be very sharp, or something magic. 

“Bigby- Your fingerprints?” Snow warned me as I examined her.

“It’ll be fine. I have an alibi.” Granted, most of those alibis are with anthropomorphic animals, but it’ll probably be all right. “At the very least, I’m pretty sure this is a fable. Cut’s nearly pristine.” Come to think of it, judging by the blood and angle… “She was placed here carefully.”

“What do you mean?” Snow stepped closer to see.

“She wasn’t just tossed. She was put here deliberately, for us to come and find.” But who the hell would want to send that sort of message?

“What kind of monster would do this?” Snow’s voice breaks, which caught me off guard. She’s always been so composed, clear-headed. It scares me, honestly. It’s not often you see the people you look up to cracking under pressure.

“I don’t know, but…” I trail off, noticing something in her mouth. I try to block Snow’s view as I tug the ribbon out of her mouth, along with an interesting looking ring.

“What… Is that?” Snow side-stepped my hiding of the evidence as I looked at the ring. 

“A ring, and the ribbon she wore tonight.” I get up from crouching as my back protested, popping audibly.

“Hm… I don’t recognize that symbol, but I bet we could find it in the business office’s records.” Snow mused, taking a careful look at it. She tapped her fingers against her arm, sighing. “I’m… Sorry. This is just so surreal.”

“Yeah…” I agreed, getting a little stretch in as I looked around for more evidence. There’s more blood, I realize. Snow’s asking me something, but my focus is locked on it. There’s clearly a trail. I can’t help myself, getting on all fours as I begin following the trail carefully. I stop at the sight of a scrap of denim. Maybe from our messenger’s pants? It doesn’t match Snow’s clothes, for sure, I’ve never seen her wear anything acid-washed.

Blood can’t have been here for more than an hour. Nothing in the garbage. Blood on the fence spikes. Whoever did this hopped the fence to get in from the back, got scraped, and put down the head.

“Wash your hands when you get in, okay?” Snow shivered as I returned to her, upright once more. “Have you seen all you could manage?”

I nod, clasping my hands together in front of myself so I don’t forget and touch something with crime scene hands. 

“We need to move her before anyone sees. Then, we look her up in the books… Right?” Snow asked me. I don’t know why, though. She’d probably know more about this stuff with all her experience as a Princess, wouldn’t she?

“Just don’t let Crane find out yet.” I frown, not excited about how he’ll respond. He used to be nice to hang around, but one day he just... Wasn’t. Snow noticed too, but when we asked, he got defensive, threatened to fire me. It’s suspicious but he’s in charge now, and I don’t want word being spread I got fired. Not a good look for the wolf trying to redeem himself.

“We have to tell him. He’s acting mayor as long as King Cole is gone, Bigby.” Snow gently chided in the way that always works on me.

“... Do what you have to. It’s useless to drag it out.” I try to stifle a yawn. Though this experience has left me too restless to even attempt sleeping, I’m still exhausted. Snow must have noticed as she gently strokes my back to calm me down.

“I agree. I’m sure he won’t be happy about it, but it’s part of the process. Hopefully, he’ll be helpful.” But we both know he won’t. He was helpful before, but now? He shirks responsibilities like nothing.

I picked up the jacket and wrapped the lady’s head in it carefully, taking her inside with us. Can you miss a woman you never really knew?

“Take her back to Dr. Swineheart, he can take a look. Meet me back in the Business Office in an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

I managed a nap in that hour Snow gave me, but it wasn’t good. I woke up dehydrated, my head pounding and foggy. I had a bad dream, too. I was walking down a street, it was all crooked and broken up, and the wind howled, tossing me around. 

I ran the cold water in the shower and took off my shirt and tie to dunk my upper body in the stream. I run a bar of soap through my hair and on the places I smell the worst in my award-winning depression shower routine. It’s gross and I know it, but it works, it’s quick, and I don’t end up falling asleep in the tub as much.

Mostly dry, dressed and hair brushed, I head to the business office. There’s already a line of fables who want help, and I can tell Crane will only get to one, tops. It’s bullshit, but I know if I talk to him about it he’ll start shit and I’ll be out of a job and any good reputation I’ve mustered. 

“What’re you, blind? There’s a line, asshole.” One of the people growls at me. Gren. He’s friends with Woody, I’m pretty sure. I’m guessing he’s here for financial assistance, most folks are these days. After the Exodus, most everyone had left behind their wealth, status, family even. Some folks want to convince themself they can go back, but unless something big happens, I just don’t see it happening.

“Gren, I work here. You know that.” I scratch my chin, way too tired for another fight.

"Bigby  _ Wolf?! _ " He asked, obviously exaggerating. "Is that  _ you? _ I didn't recognize you walkin' on two legs." Gren laughed, using his hands to mimic wolf ears in an embarrassing attempt at a joke.

"Oh my God, you're so funny. I'm laughing my ass off. Are you a comedian? You could be a comediaaaaaaan." I draw out my deadpan words as I enter the business office so I don't get interrupted again. 

And that's when I finally tune into Crane's bitchfest. He used to be a great guy, and now all he does is shirk, fuck around, and complain to Snow when she's doing the shit he should be taking care of. I'm fucking sick of him, I want my old Schoolmaster back.

"This situation must be contained at all costs!" Crane jabbed his finger at Snow. It takes all my energy not to start screaming back at him. "It's your job to keep things running smoothly around here, Miss Snow! You're the one who so simply 'stumbled' upon this catastrophe upon our very doorstep! The last thing I need with Mayor Cole away is panic and hysteria! Do you understand that, Miss Snow?!"

Snow is trying her best to keep herself together, I can tell by her fists balled, her knuckles starting to turn white. "Of course I do, but-" she gets cut off by Crane.

" _ Don't interrupt me, Miss Snow!" _ He growled, which in terms of where I come from means 'I'm a huge bastard'. That's just wolf language we're talking here.

"You asked me a question!" She rebutted. I can see him about to say some more bullshit so I get between him and Snow.

"If you wanna blame someone, blame me. You don't need to be yelling at her." I fold my arms, fully prepared to take the full storm for her.

"Oh, your role in this is  _ duly noted. _ " Crane sneered. He might be taller than me but he's got the physique of a stick and I'm not intimidated. " _ You _ are the one charged with protecting the citizens of Fabletown, your failure to do so cost a woman her life! … However undesirable she may have been..." He sneered. Now what the fuck is that supposed to mean? And then it clicked. She must have been a sex worker, and Woody must have hired her. It's embarrassing it took that long to figure out, but it makes me all the more pissed at Crane.

But I hold my tongue. I don't get visibly angry. Anger with people like him means they're winning because they don't show emotion. Why the hell they get to think they're winning by not caring, I'll never know, but I guess that's the fucked up rules now. Snow ushered me to sit down with her in front of Crane's desk, and I do so, sitting on my hands so it's not as easy to flip him off.

"Tell me you've done  _ something! _ Are there any suspects? Leads?!" He pressures me. Not that I mind though, because I do.

"Her employer. She didn't wanna be caught short on her payment, seemed adamant about it. And then there's also the matter of one of the last people seen with her alive. The Woodsman." 

He takes off his glasses, cleaning them on his waistcoat. "Great. Wonderful. A pimp and a drunkard as suspects. This situation needs to be handled quickly and quietly, sheriff. We need this under control before someone important is k-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." I stand up, hands on his desk. Eye contact is a sign of aggression to wolves, and I feel pretty damn aggressive. "You don't think she was important?! She was one of us, Crane! She didn't earn getting killed!" I can't control my anger anymore. I'm mad at him. I'm mad that he went and changed on me, and I'm mad he changed into this much of a motherfucker. But it works. I've learned from a young age that if you act big and bad you can scare bad people off. Side effect is nowadays I scare most people off, but at this moment it feels right. It feels good to play the role because Crane shrinks back and shuts up.

"... Miss Snow, call Vivian and tell her I'm coming in early for my massage." He mumbled, getting up in a hurry. 

That does nothing to help my mood, though. Sun's barely up and he's already done for the day, leaving all the fables waiting in line for his own personal needs. Great. Real fuckin' great. I wish Snow was Deputy Mayor, she knows how to actually get shit done. That's why Crane puts all the work on her. I let him run away sniveling while Snow makes the call, lighting myself a cigarette. Crane doesn't notice, shuffling around for something. 

"Miss Snow, where is that bottle of wine you were to purchase?" He doesn't even give her time to answer before hurrying out, mumbling about how she can't do anything right. What an ungrateful little rat.

I get the feeling Snow is regretting her decision to tell him right away, watching her rub her temples as she waits for someone to pick up. "Is… is he gone?" A voice piped up. Bufkin. The bookkeeper of sorts, a flying monkey from West Oz. 

"Yeah. Good morning." I nod to him, and he flies out from his hiding spot, carrying… A bottle of wine.

" _ Bufkin- _ " Snow pulled away from the phone, covering the mouthpiece, making him smile sheepishly. "Drinking this early? From Crane's sherry, no less? We've talked about th-...  _ Bigby _ ." And now it's my turn to look apologetic. "Crane doesn't like people smoking in his office… you know what? Smoke away" She waved it off, getting back to the phone. 

Bufkin moved to sit beside me, smiling. "How are you today, Mr. Bigby?" Damn… I don't know what it is about that, but I just feel… I don't know, kinda special when it happens. He's not scared of me, he asked how I am, that just makes me melt a little inside. Is that weird? I don't know.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Uh… how are you?" I get a bit comfortable since Snow might be a while, explaining Crane's bullshit.

"Perhaps a bit nervous, seeing as how I'm caught red-handed stealing from the Deputy Mayor by the sheriff." Bufkin chuckled.

"It's a pretty open-and-shut case, but… I'll let it slide if you can tell me something about this" I passed him the ring on its chain. He inspects it carefully, giving it a small sniff.

"... I think I've seen that symbol before, yes. I'll go check the books." He flew to the records section, leaving me to my own devices.

Looking around, I notice a few interesting objects I wanna try. An old lamp strikes me most of all at present. I check to make sure no one's watching before giving it a little rub… nothing. Damn. It was worth a try, at least. I wander around, looking a bit more when the tarot deck someone brought here caught my eye. I don't really know what the cards mean but I like looking at them, so I take a small peek at what's on top.

Strength. It's a lady hugging a wolf that… looks a lot like me… What does that mean? The cards aren't trying to say something, right? I decide to go ahead and talk to the mirror so I don't end up overthinking it.

"Hey magic mirror, I got a question." I gently knock on his wooden frame.

He appears from the still reflection, clouding the glass with a rich green as his face stares back ominously. "You know the rule." Ah right, the rule where I make an ass out of myself.

"I don't have time for this shit." I try to back out of needing to rhyme.

"Your impatience is callow, you're needlessly cruel, but have some respect for our histories rules." I didn't think it was  _ that _ mean, shit…

I struggle to think of something, the rhyme I come up with ending up really dumb. "Mirror, mirror, if you're… able… tell me all about this fable." I groan when the words come out of my mouth, they sound even worse spoken like that. But thankfully, he takes it.

"See? Was that so hard to crow? Of which fable do you wish to know?"

"I don't know her name but… I met her last night. Got any information on… this… plight?" I run my thumb over the cigarette in mouth, trying not to squirm from how difficult this felt.

"My apologies, but until you do, I'm afraid I can't help you." Damnit. 

"Well, uh… show me the Woodsman." I give up on rhyming and yet he doesn't complain! Score for Bigby. The mirror gives way to an image of Woody, stumbling around on a sidewalk. "... Where is he?"

"What you see is complete. The Woodsman stumbles down a street." The mirror answered. I probably shouldn't, but I feel worried about him. He looks like hell. 

"Any idea what street?" I… Need to question him anyway. That's all. He's a longtime rival and nothing else.

"I'm sorry, Bigby. I can only show you what can be seen." 

"No reason to be sorry, I'll track him down. That's all, thanks." I wave goodbye, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my chest.

Bufkin flies overhead, books in his arms threatening to crash to the floor. One book, two, and him with the last, who I catch.

"You all right there?" I dust off his fur, and he giggled tipsily.

"Perfectly so, Mister Bigby! I retrieved the books!" He pointed to the one in his hands. I set him on Crane's desk and helped pick up the others. Around that time, Snow's done with her call and joins us.

She opened a book to a lavish 2-page spread painting depicting a few fables, including me, Woody, and Snow. "Thank you, Bufkin, she's bound to have something written in here." I nod in agreement, starting to study them. One that sticks out is this illustration of a king of some kind. His tunic had a crest of some kind, the same on the lady's ring. Bufkin points to it.

"I took the liberty of peeking in the book beforehand, and I found this symbol in here, so I looked it up in  _ here- _ " Bufkin dragged a book over and opened it to the crest. I squint at the words, and I'm almost positive that this is a language I don't know. I learned how to read pretty late in life, from Crane in fact. Sometimes I still have issues reading, but this time I don't think it's just me. I try desperately to make sense of it before finally leaning over and whispering to Snow.

"I can't read this, Snow." I glanced at her, and she smiled softly in that way that always put my mind at ease.

"Bufkin, do you mind translating?" She fluffed through his fur, making him almost topple over from relaxation.

"Of course! Animals in government must look out for each other!" Bufkin hummed, perching onto my shoulder. "The family name is… all-lair-lie-raugh." 

"Allerleirauh… That's german for 'every-kind-of-fur'." Snow muttered to herself.

"Oh? You know, I saw a coat that sort of fits that description, come to think of it. Two pages back please, Mr. Bigby?" Bufkin asked, starting to pick through my hair. I'm not sure, but I think that means we're friends? I fell asleep halfway through that monkey documentary. 

I do as he asked, seeing a drawing of a patchwork cape with a donkey hood. Above a small drawing of a donkey, maybe the one used to make it, it says something. "What's that one mean?" I point to it, shaking my head a bit involuntarily from my hair being disturbed too much.

"It says 'Bricklebit' in an older Elvish hand."

"And that means?" I ask.

"It's a magic word that makes animals shit gold." He responds, as we both quietly stare at each other. We know exactly what the other is thinking about and decide not to say anything. 

"Anyway! I'll go look that last name up!" Bufkin took off again, leaving me to stare at the drawing on the next page. It's Woody and his axe. The symbol on his axe apparently means something, but what I can't tell.

"It's a druid blessing, it imbues the power of never losing its edge into it… in case that's why you were… looking at it." Snow piped up, before coughing awkwardly.

"Someone blessed that thing?" I scrunch up my face, wanting to reassure her to keep telling me facts like that.

"Maybe his family was in good graces with someone?" She offered an explanation with a shrug. I shrugged back before grunting a little as Bufkin perched on my shoulder once again to read the book.

"Donkeyskin Girl, a.k.a. Donkeyskin, a.k.a…." Bufkin burst into laughter, and I have to pull him back onto my shoulder so he doesn't fall. " _ Ass' skin- _ " He has to take a moment to calm down and catch his breath "-Prefers to go by the name Faith. Poetic!"

"Bufkin, dear, can we please just hear the story?" Snow asked, reminding us both of the heavy emphasis on solving this quickly.

"Right!" The little monkey nodded.

* * *

_ Once upon a time, for that is how such tales must start, there was once a great king and a beautiful queen who ruled over a fabulously wealthy kingdom. The kingdom was prosperous, and the royal family was a merry group, most merry of all being their little daughter, Faith. _

_ However, good things rarely last forever, and one day the queen fell gravely ill. Not a healer, a safe, nor charlatan could save her. The king was grief-struck, and with her dying breaths, the queen made him promise to only remarry if he could find a maiden that matched her beauty.  _

_ After the queen died, the King ordered a search throughout the kingdom for a beautiful maiden to marry, to fill the hole in his heart left by his deceased bride. As the search continued on and on, a thought started to weigh in the king, that only his dear daughter could match the Queen's beauty. He called off the search and announced this to his advisors, unaware the Princess was listening. She needed to escape. _

_ Thinking quickly, the girl fair made a magic cloak out of the King's prized donkey, the source of his wealth, and escaped into the night. Her tears that she shed trailed into the fur made it so that the nature of this cloak is such that it would disguise her beauty so that she would be safe from the father she now ran from. With this disguise, she left to a nearby kingdom and worked at the castle as a lowly cook. _

_ In this castle grand lived a prince named Lawrence who could see beyond the cloak's powers and knew the girl's true beauty. He would watch from the kitchen's keyhole as she tended to her chores and his adoration became such that he would only partake in her food.  _

_ One day, unable to bear his feelings any longer told the lady in disguise that he wished to court her. His parents were horrified at such a motion, for they didn't understand, but the girl loved the Prince equally as he loved her, so when the Prince was cast from the kingdom she took his hand and fled with him. The two were alone against the world, thieving to get by and wandering the lands. _

_ … Until they returned to her father's kingdom. Without the prized donkey and the King's ceaseless search, the kingdom was barren and it's citizens left and fled, and at the lowly helm once grand stood the mad King, his throne picked clean of gold and gems. When his former daughter shed the cape the King laughed a broken laugh, took a rusty knife, freed himself of his eyes and the blood from his throat, and collapsed dead.  _

_ The Prince and Princess took hand in hand and fled, destined to only ever have a kingdom of two, and that's as close as they ever reached a happily ever after. _

* * *

I swallowed hard, my eyes wide as I looked to Snow who held onto me for comfort… Or rather, for my comfort, as I notice I'm shaking like a leaf. I know there was nothing I could have done then, but I still feel guilty. I wish I could've helped. I wrap an arm around Snow as we regain our composure.

"Nothing like a story from home, hm?" Bufkin chuckled weakly. "I should… Update her records." He hopped off the table he had moved to read the book easier.

"Prince Lawrence… Any idea where he could've gone off to? We should talk to him." I try to swallow away how dry my mouth is.

"You think he did it?" Her expression tells me she really doesn't like that possibility. Luckily, I don't have to lie this time.

"I don't, but we need to let him know what happened, especially if he filed a missing person report at all." I offer her a little smile in reassurance, but I don't think it works.

"You really think we could've managed to file a report like that? If it doesn't get to you, it's a very lucky chance something got done." Her voice is strained from frustration, clearly as tired of the line outside the business office as I am.

"All the more reason to tell him now." I pet her shoulder, heading to the magic mirror to check where Lawrence might be. 

"Why don't you ask the mirror where he might be? It'll save us some time 'hitting the streets' as you call it." Somehow, whenever someone repeats stuff I say, I realize just how fuckin' lame I sound.

"Right. Great." I sigh, looking at the mirror, now just a regular looking glass.

"What's wrong with the mirror, Bigby?" Snow smiled at me in amusement.

"It doesn't like me much." I folded my arms.

"Oh, don't be silly. The mirror can't feel anything towards another, just reflect." She fluffed through my hair. I don't really like that answer, it's the kind that means Snow wants me to do stuff like 'soul-searching' and 'being kind to yourself', which are some of my least favorite things to do.

"Mirror mirror, no offense, but please tell me quickly where to find Prince Lawrence."

The mirror nodded solemnly, showing me a disturbing scene. He's in a recliner and looks dead, a knife covered in blood lay at his feet. 

"... We should hurry." I turn to Snow, grimacing "Where does he live?"

"Prince Lawrence?" She looked up from her desk. "I think he was relocated to the South Bronx. Yellow building, red window shutters?"

"Red frames." I finish, heading towards the door.

"I'll cover the fare." Snow says, more like a command than an offer. She knows when she talks that way I know better than to argue. I don't like how well she knows that kind of thing, but at least it's a bit of a relief financially, since I promised to help Toad pay for him and his son's glamours. 

As Snow grabbed her purse, the phone rang. She picked it up to answer, listening quietly. I listen in, too. Speak of the devil, it's Mr. Toad and he's got another domestic disturbance call. She handed the phone to me.

"Dumbass office, Bigby speaking" I crack a smile towards Snow, wanting to cheer her up, and it works at least a bit.

"Oh, great. Good to hear our tax dollars are fundin' your bloody standup career." Toad muttered.

"Sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Sorry about the car, too." I can feel Snow giving me a questioning look, but I don't explain yet.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, it's fine- the point here is there's a bloke upstairs stompin' around through the Woodsman's place." 

"... The Woodsman? Why isn't he there with his stuff?" I frown, getting worried about him again.

"Dunno and don't care, just get over here quick before he- shit, wait-" I hear crashing over the receiver, and Toad cussing someone out, and then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Snow raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"More trouble at Toad's. It's gonna have to wait, though, we need to get to Lawrence and make sure he's not dead." I start sprinting out the door, ready for the hunt.

"Dead?! What?" Snow cried after me, slipping off her heels and running after me. I'm prepared to run all the way to the Bronx, but Snow drags me back by the collar of my shirt and hails a cab. " _ Bigbyyyy _ , we've talked about this." Snow scolded me in the same way that always makes me want to whimper like when I got kicked by my brothers as a pup.

"Don't run off…" I sigh, getting into the car reluctantly.


End file.
